


Apology

by BloomingMiracle (Luna264)



Series: Musings of the Underworld [3]
Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Character Study, Gen, POV First Person, back at it again at krispy kreme, its 3am and I have feelings, rated for language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:48:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29509932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna264/pseuds/BloomingMiracle
Summary: Am I supposed to believe that you’re truly sorry?
Relationships: Sisyphus & Thanatos (Hades Video Game)
Series: Musings of the Underworld [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2093133
Kudos: 15





	Apology

Am I supposed to believe that you’re truly sorry?

You bound me in the chains of your own gods damned hatred and you think one fucking apology is enough?

I wept in that chest. I know you heard it, even though I’d hoped you wouldn’t.

Am I supposed to believe that you’re truly sorry?

If she hadn’t punished you for your transgressions, you wouldn’t have been the slightest bit ashamed.

I’ll never fully recover from that binding. It’s an effort as futile as your own. All will be well for me until I am reminded of you, as all will be well for you until your boulder rolls down again.

Am I supposed to believe that you’re truly sorry?

And how can I trust that he loves me, so long as he stops to speak to you? Is it selfish of me to wish he wouldn’t?

Every waking moment is haunted, a little, by what you’ve done to me. Did you know that I used to keep my belongings in a chest about that size?

Am I supposed to believe that you’re truly sorry?

There is no rest for the wicked, but there’s no rest for your victims, either.

I will not visit you. I will not give you the chance to apologize. If you should attempt to send an apology through one I grew up so dear to I will return it unopened.

Am I supposed to believe that you’re truly sorry?

And if, for the sake of argument, you were, would you expect me to believe it because you hurt me, or because you didn’t get away with it?

I will never fully trust a living soul again.

Am I supposed to believe that you’re truly fucking sorry?


End file.
